It All Started With A Bang...
The island nation of Mochina. X792. Weather: Slightly Overcast. On the island, two teams make their way across it...in opposing directions. Little do they know, they'll have an eventful day..and not just because they are both on jobs. Somewhere up a tall mountain, "Hey Yui, come on let's race down this hill, look at the size of it!!", a boy, Tsukisasu, chimed excitedly as he jogged beside his partners. The girl and her little dragon nodded nervously, and they all broke into a full run down the mountainous hill, with the boy having a slight lead. Yui started to jog down the hill not really trying all hard knowing she would fall or she would lose anyway. Tsukisasu, taking it very serouirly, started speed down the hill. Yui giggles as Kira goes in fount of her. "Come on Yui! You snooze you lose!" Sukie chuckles as he runs. Meanwhile near by to the new mages two others were training. A man with white hair and a torso covered in scars and tattoos and a second with black hair and his right side covered in tattoos. "I say we race to the coast to finish this off Dark." Said the man with white hairs standing up and digging his feet into thr ground. "Magic allowed." The other man chuckled and stood next to him taking a more animal like stance. "Ok loser buys lunch." Said Dark smirking at his conpanion. "You ready to lose Markus?" Markus chuckled and charged forward turning into lightning as he vaulted over a fallen tree. The living bolt darted between trees and over rocks before Dark followed turning into lightning as well and following his route, Markus gained a strong lead quickly taunting Dark from tree branches and rocks as they got closer to the two new comers. "Come on, can't you do better than that Y-- BLAHARGGHAA!!!", he stated before letting out a weird, parrot-like squawk when he was straight-out ran into by another person and ended up tumbling off a cliffedge down into a lake below with a big splash. Yui giggles as she and Kira comes down to him ingoing the people and helping his parnther out of the lake. "You okay?" Yui couldn't help but laugh as she picked him up. He was soaking but that didn't seem to bother him. Markus landed on his feet and turned to look at the weirdo. "Who the hell are you? You don't like like your Mochinian......" He said crossing his arms. "Seeing as this nation is at war I gotta be a little....suspicious of ya." Dark peered over the edge. "Hey you ok MArkus?!" He called looking down and nods as MArkus replies with a thumbs up. "Well don't be too long we gotta finish our race." "I should be asking you the same thing, nimrod! Why don't you watch where you're going when you're having a race?!", Tsukisasu squawked as his left eyebrow twitches in some agitation as he gets to his feet shaking a fist at the other male. "Sorry, he has a temper!" Yui says as he comes up to the males. "He won't do it again! Right Sukie?" Yui said as Kira squaked at him. "It wasn't my fault in the first place! I bet you like running into guys huh, big boy?", he says tauntingly as his blue, fiery aura emerges around him. ---- (NOTE TO READERS: THIS IS A COMPLIMENTARY HINT TO SOMETHING ON THE WAY) A few days later. 5:34am. Location: Unknown. Tsukisasu sat opposite his real Guild Master, an appealing brunette, with a wine glass in his hand, half-full, containing the spilled blood of a lone Mage who wandered too close. Sipping, the blood soaked into his sharpened teeth as he chuckled with sinister content. His cyan gaze scopes his Guild Master's figure, clearly pleased, before he addresses the woman properly. "How goes your search for new recruits, M'Lady?", he inquires. The woman lifts her head up to face her ally, a finger toying with a ribbon on the front of her outfit, seemingly holding it all closed, she responds, "Swimmingly. I have my eye on two targets. For now..I'll leave them be, but soon enough I'll snatch them up like rabbits. Once we complete the first step, we'll already be well on our way to bringing Tartaros to light..in a new direction, down which we cannot possibly fail!!", she exclaims rather excitedly, but yet, in a dark, sinister way as well. Tsukisasu responds, "Look to the future, as they say, and grab it. I look forward to that...", he climbs over her lap with an attitude that would mislead an ordinary person into believing there is a hidden message behind it, but he is instead doing so to fill his glass once again before responding with a rather seductive whisper from where he is positioned, "...Master Sayla.". ---- Tsukisasu glares at the other male, as his aura forms a cloud of fire around him. A method of intimidation. His tail hanging loose behind him, his hands near his sword in case this goes sour... Markus just smirked and suddenly massive bolts of lightning jumped out of him and the ground started to crack and crumble. "Your not scaring me kid.....I've killed demons much scarier." Smirked Markus as Dark sighed sitting on the edge of the cliff. "Word of advice don't start a fight here....Won't end well for you and ya girlfriend if she gets invovled." "MArkus come on man! Lets just go..." Said Dark oddly wanting to avoid a fight. "I'd rather have something to eat then wipe out the area." Tsukisasu says nothing as his blazing blue aura continues to rage around him, literally burning the water around him away into steam as his eyes gleam red through the fire, glaring right into the eyes of the Storm Phoenix Slayer opposite him. So much pressure is being put off by the two Mages that the nearby cliff begins to crack, and the ground underneath them begins to crumble, with small chunks rising into the air with their auras. "Okay guys! Calm down! Sukie let's go and do the job we got told to do okay?" Yui said as Kira and Yui tried to pull them away but only to fail and fall into the lake. "Sukie?" MArkus smirked and started to walk off as his aura died down. Dark stood up and brushed himself down. "Come on Markus lets finish this race and head home..." He said watching Sukie in case he tries anything. "Cya around hellion." "Don't call me that, Sparky the Dog.", Tsukisasu spits (not literally!) at the male, before turning around as well, and walking the other way with Yui, his tail swishing left and right. "Think up better insults Pyro Monkey.....THEN try me...Until then go practise fixing ya hair." Said Dark with a smirk. "You don't have much chance in this place...." Tsukisasu stopped in his tracks, probably causing Yui to walk into him. He turns to the two boys, with dilated pupils. "Your insults aren't much better, ya windbag suckup, y'know? And you must be a dumbass if you think I can't handle a Slayer.", he scoffed at them. "Huh perceptive kid." Smirked MArkus. "But we've delt with people like YOU many times before....All beaten." Dark chuckled glancing back. "We specialise in our work.....Guild Ace and Guild Master.....The two top mages on this island." He said spinning around to face the two new face. "Oh? The island's STRONGEST? Sounds like a challenge. This island is about to get a new strongest Mage.", the boy growled challengingly, with a smug, fanged grin on display at the pair. "Sukie! Stop it and let's go and do what we came here!" Yui said and tried to change Sukie's mind but it was too late. "Listen to ya friend.....Not advisable to fight us." Said Markus as he lept to the top of the cliff with Dark doing the same. "The Twin Phoenixes aren't the kind of people you mess with." "That just makes me wanna fight you more...one Blue Dragon versus one Phoenix Twin. Whaddya say, or are you actually too worried to fight me?", Tsukisasu said as his tail flicked like a smug cat's. "We're not into ego fights." Said Markus walking towards the forest. "Come back when ya done with whatever ya came here to do." "I'm bored of this shit", he retorted as he turns ad walks away, allowing Yui to follow when she wants. "Next time I won't let you off that easy, bird brain." he chimed. Yui smiled with relief. She was getting worried if he was going to fight. Even though they were just friends Yui would get really upset if Sukie died or even disappeared. "Next time when you bump into someone try and not make enemys with them" Yui sighed as they walked away towards where they were surpose to go. Markus and Dark decided to wait till the went and opted to track them to see what they're doing on the island. They kept at a distance flying high above and using their Phoenix Eyes to track them from above. "That kid was a mouthy little git wasn't he?" Smirked Dark hovering next to MArkus who nodded in agreement. "Plus he's got that secret of his.....Could make things interesting around here if he's found out." Tsukisasu just walked beside Yui with a small, child-like smile plastered on his face for some apparent reason. He knew they were being followed, but said nothing, finding himself rather amused by it. "Sukie?", Yui chirped quietly. "Yeah, Yui?", he said looking down at the shorter girl with his hands linked behind his head as he walked with his tail swaying. "Why are you smiling like that? It's weird", Yui responded, with Kira letting out a squeal of agreement. "Huh? Oh, no reason. I just feel like smiling for some reason.", he lied straight through his sharp teeth as his cyan gaze focused on the great blue sky above. Eventually the two slayers got bored and headed to the town ahead of the two mage to get something to eat. "My only worry is if that kidlets his secret out.....We'd have more trouble than we need right now." Said MArkus after ordering most of the resurant's menu for him and Dark. "He's an old one as well so that makes it worse." "Yeah yeah...Worry about it when that happens." Said Dark starting to eat the rack of ribs palce infront of him. Tsukisasu, having heard the two loud and clear, has a rather evil, demonic feeling to his expression for a few moments, changing back to his 'happy persona' when Yui turned to speak to him. "Tsukisasu, shall we go get something to eat? We haven't eaten all day.", Yui chatted to the Demon. "Yeah, doesn't exactly help if we fight monsters on an empty stomach, does it?", he chuckled before his tummy rumbled with the sound of an undead frog...figuratively speaking of course, which left Tsukisasu wide-eyed before the two Fairy Tail members laughed among themselves as they approached the town. The two entered the restaurant, with Tsukisasu purposely ignoring the two from earlier, while also simultaneously blocking Yui's view of them as they went to a table. Dakr and MArkus noticed them but chose not to start anything insteadenjoying their meal and occasionly having a silent fight over certain plates of food. Yui stepped up, the weird teason was weird for her. She walked over to the boys and smiled. "Hey! Can we ya know be friends or something be quiet and just staring at each other is just weird?" She put her hand out for them to shake and waited for them to respond. Markus smirks. "We were never enemies." He smiled and moved up along the seat. "You and the hot head are welcome to join us." He smiled as he slepped a plate of onion rings out of Dark's fingers. "Don't touch those....." Dark smirked and slide up a space as well. "Yeah a minor thing like that isn't enough to get us as enemies." He said grabbing a bowl of rice with what looked to be Sweet and Sour sauce ont hme with chicken mixed in. "Takes alot more." Yui smiled. Kira came over but Sukie stayed crossed armed at the table. "He'll come to. He has a quick temper." "I DO NOT!" Sukie said offenced by Yui. It made everyone laugh. "We are The Blue Dragons! Part of the Guild Fairy Tail. What guild you from? Or are you Independant?" "Twilight Phoenix....Independant guild, i'm the Co-Guild Master and Dark is the Ace." Said Markus finishing off the rest of his ramen. "We're also members of The Wardens a group similar to the Ten Wizard Saints....." "I used to be a Dark Mage but after my old leader got taken by a demon....I decided to follow my heart and left with several members of our old Dark Guild." Said Dark eating a burger in one. "The TPG is the number 1 guild and has since MArkus set it up....Helps that he's a walking weapon." "Wow that's pretty deep." Yui said. She sat down in a seat next to them. SHe could hear Sukie mumble to himself. "My mum helped me getr Kira when I was 10 by getting me a book. At eleven I got Kira. My mum even hired a bodyguard in case something went wrong." Yui giggled as the fond memoarys came back to her. "After I got Kira she was like a sister to me. She gave me a sword and everything!" Yui smiled petting her dragon while showing off the small sword. "I know Light Magic and Transformation but I can't get people right... I'm still around about the start with it but I can change some features of me!" SHe points at her ears that she forgot she had on. "So if your were thinknig I'm half-cat like most people then I'm osrry to disapiont!" Kira squaked a cheerful squek. "We're phoenix slayers....Dark was made using Black MAgic to kill me from my own blood and magic so he's the same as me with some added....modifications." Said Markus moving on to a burger of his own. "We both use Storm Phoenix Slayer magic....I also have Sword Magic. While he has Lightning and Earth magic as at first his copied version was alot weaker." "Heh yeah now i mix it up to really mess with my opponants....Earth makes great crowd control." Smirked Dark obviously remembering something. "What the guy who created me didn't relise i also had Markus'.....Heart deep down that made me doubt him and in turn led to me becomeing the 2nd strongest mage alive in this region." Yui stared at them eyes glitting. "I want to be strong too... but..." She never could think of herself as a strong person. "I'm not really fit to be really strong" She stuck her togue out playfully to show she didn't really care. "I'm just happy I have Kira and Sukie now!" Sukie couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Me and Sukie will keep our secrets but The Blue Dragons are strong as ever! Sukie does the fihgting jobs while I do the brain becuase..." SHe broke into a whisper. "Sukie doesn't have any!" Kira looked shock and didn't expect me to say anyhting. She looked at me rather weirdly before showing off a smile herself. "You know when I get old I want to see Kira's real form... " She tsaid thinking out loud about the plans of the future. "Anyway enough about me how about we do something!" Yui made a look at Sukie making him move and come over but he didn't say anyhting to them. "You can be strong and smart, kid...." Said MArkus as he held out a hand and caused lighnting to run from the tips of his fingers up his arm and into his eye. "Power comes from growth and staying loyal to your friends....Not on dark magic, artifacts or killing the weak." "He's right....I'm not one for tactics i prefer charging in and putting the fear of the gods in my enemies." Said Dark eating some noodles with the rice. "But even i understand that knowledge and friends came make a fight alot easier." Tsukisasu remained silent as he ate his food, with simple glare-like glances to the two men every now and again, still not having trust for the pair. "Sukie, aren't you going to at least try and be friends with them?", Yui asked with child-like innocence. Tsukisasu responded with a simple snort of air, and stood out of the table booth. "Takin' a piss. Back soon.", he growled gently as he walked towards the bathroom of the eatery. "Too much information!!!" Yui raged but even so smiled. "I understand I mean I'm like Markus and Suckie is like you Dark, in a way we are simplier but even so i'm sure I'm not as strong as you Markus, in fact sometimes Kira has to do all the work which makes me feel bad," Yui went on as she clapped Kira lightly making Kira feel sleepy. Markus and Dark finished their meals and bowed their head in thanks. "You can always improve on your power kid." Said Markus looking at her as a beautiful woman with black hair walked up to him. "Ah hey Ellena." "Hey Markus, Dark....Who the kid?" Ellena asked with a smile. "She a mage?" "Yeah this is Yui....Not sure on her magic." Said Markus hugging the woman. "Hows the kids?" "Fine...Kiba is sleeping i thought i'd grab something for the market before he wakes up." She smiled before giving a kiss on the cheek. "YOU HAVE KIDS!" Yui looked at Ellena than back at Markus. Yui smiled Wow what a cute couple! ''A smile shot from Yui. "If you want we can leave and give you peace?" Instead of entering the toilets, Tsukisasu snuck out the front door, avoiding being spotted by Yui and the others. "Mar Avus.", he spoke quietly. Wings made of solid "space" generated from his Territory magic appeared on his back, and took him up to the roof. While on the roof, Tsukisasu brings out a Communication Lacrima, and he uses it to establish a call with an unknown being. "'This is Tsukisasu checking in. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I have nearly accomplished my mission ahead of schedule. How long until we make a move...Master Sayla?", he says with a seductive/affectionate purr to his voice, as one does. "'Soon, my dear Tsukisasu, ''soon. You must be patient, like the hunter, before pulling the trigger and claiming your trophy.", the woman responded with a sinister chuckle, and Tsukisasu ended the call, smiling satanically as he leaped back down to the front of the restaurant and went back inside, returning to the table with his previous "grumpy demeanor". "We going to do our misson Sukie or we going to chill for a bit longer?" Yui said as Kira woke up from her nap. The girl had no idea about Suckie's sercrt. "I think Markus could do with some 'alone time'!" Yui giggled at the thought at what hse said but even so kept her face straight, somehow. The boy looked at Markus, and then to the woman who had joined them, but he literally blanked her out, not caring about her presence at all. "Sure.", he responded to Yui's question, and slow-walked to the door, allowing the girl to get out of her seat and catch up, as his tail swayed a little slower than usual. Markus chuckled as Ellena glared at Tsukisasu. "We'll save that for later kid." She said looking at Yui with a smiles before standing up to head off herself. "I'll cya at home boys!" Markus waved at his wife. "I do find it funny how people are surprised that i have kids......I have three Itachi, Motoko and Kiba...." Smirked Markus. "What job you got? I hope you got permission from the Council?" Tsukisasu and Yui walked away from the restaurant, towards center of the town/city. Tsukisasu actually smiled, and put his hands behind his head happily, embracing the comfort and relaxing feel of the cool night air. "Wanna go check out some sights? Might as well make the best of it while we're here.", he said to his shorter, female partner. "Sure, Sukie! Come on.", the girl returned while starting to jog, giggling. Tsukisasu jogged at an equal pace, running alongside her. "Soon..", Tsukisasu thought to himself, "Soon E.N.D will be reborn..and Milady Sayla will be happy again. Fairy Tail will pay for what they did...Kyouka will be avenged!", he continued to think, however he failed to notice a loose step, and he tripped. He ended up rolling along the floor squawking hysterically. He ended up going straight into a fountain, head first. He just lay there, his head in the water, and his butt in the air, with his tail flicking both out of agitation and embarrassment. He sat up and grumbled, getting to his feet as he shook water off of him. After climbing out of the fountain and drying off, he and Yui strolled slowly towards an inn to get some rest for the night. Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Redheadedpichu Category:Yaminogaijin